Epic Looney Tunes
by Imagination Publications
Summary: When his village is destroyed, and he is given the AcmeBlade, Jay Decker teams up with Daffy Duck and Porky Pig to find the King of Warner Castle and stop many of the Looney villains and the one the threatens the Looney Land, the Gloom


**A/N: Hey folks, I've been away from FanFiction, and I'm coming back for this time only to bring you **_**Epic Looney Tunes**_**! I played Kingdom Hearts, and I thought, Warner Bros. needs a epic deal like that. So, this is what came up. Enjoy my friends,**

**-J. Sabo**

**

* * *

**

Chapter I: The Vision and the Note

A boy, 17 years old, was walking down a path with the woods on both sides. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, just a simple stroll. The boy was tall, wearing modern clothes: a black tee, long pants, black and white shoes. His head was shaved, his eyes were brown, and there was always a smile across his face.

His name was Jay Decker. Jay was walking towards a village where all great warriors train to be even greater. The Village of Departure it was called.

Jay was admitted to the village by his father, who saw Jay as an swordsman. Since leaving his home, the Village of Departure is the place Jay calls home now.

As Jay walked along the path, the moon lighting his way, a rustle in the bushes startled Jay. Jay stopped for a moment, trying to make out what made that sound. It could've just been a passing rabbit or something, he thought. Jay continued down the path, a smile across his face.

Then another rustle from another bush. This was now irritating Jay. His smile faded and demanded, "Hey! Who's in the bushes!"

After a minute, a creature jumped out and landed on Jay, knocking him to his back. The creature rolled off Jay and back into the bushes. Jay quickly got up and turned to the direction the creature went. He breathed with anticipation. Then the creature pounced. Jay was ready. He punched the creature, and it rolled to the ground. The creature got up and snarled at Jay. Jay was disgusted by the creature's appearance.

It resembled a goblin: pointed ears, small nose, wide mouth, short body, and above all else, fast. It also had three large claws and narrowed red eyes. Its skin was moist, scaly, and dark.

The goblin screeched and attacked. Jay managed to punch it again. The goblin fell to the ground. Jay started to brag. "Yeah!" he shouted. "What now!"

What he didn't know was that more goblins were emerging from the bushes. While Jay bragged, the goblins got closer. When Jay stopped bragging, he looked at the goblins that outnumbered him and his body shut down.

"Uh oh…" he said. The goblins pounced on him. The goblins were scratching Jay. Jay frantically tried to push them off. But no use.

* * *

"Jay! Jay! JAY!" Jay awoke in a panic. Sweat covered his forehead. As his eyes adjusted, he saw his friend, Saber. Jay pushed himself off the ground where he was sleeping. "Hey, Saber," he said with a yawn. "Was I sleeping?"

Saber, a smile on her face, said, "Yes… and you seemed to be having a nightmare."

"Oh yeah," Jay said, scratching his back. "I was walking down the path to the village and I was ambushed by these… goblin looking things. There were too many of them and they kinda…subjugated me."

"What's this?" Saber said in a sarcastic tone, holding her hand to her ear. "The _mighty_ Jay Decker defeated? By goblins? Oh boy," she laughed. "That's some story."

"Yeah," Jay said softly. "But it felt so real." Jay didn't know what to think. He never had a dream like that before. One that felt so real that it should be something to consider.

It was midday, and all warriors were wandering around the village. Jay followed Saber, since he had nothing to do. "So, what's going on?" he asked

"Nothing," Saber answered. "But you just missed today's training." That wasn't good. Missing a day of training is like missing a week of paperwork. "Oops," Jay's response was. "Oh well, better luck next time."

Saber lifted her brow. "How can you be so laid back?" she asked.

"There's nothing for me here." Jay said. "All I can do is just help people here. That's all."

"Hmmhmm," Saber put her hand on her hips. "Then I guess you won't mind in helping me move some stuff into the wreck center." she asked. Before them, piles and piles of boxes laid in front of a building. Saber pointed to them. And Jay, upon seeing the boxes, slouched. "Me and my big mouth." he said.

* * *

A tall castle scrapped the clouds. A castle with a diamond emblem with WB in it was mounted on the very center of the castle. Inside, a familiar black duck walked down a hall with a red carpet. Daffy, or the Royal Wizard of the castle, walked to a _very_ large door. Daffy stopped and faced the door. He knocked and the door opened slowly. As it opened, Daffy tapped his foot on the ground.

The door fully open, Daffy walked into the chamber of the king. Daffy said to the king, "You know, we need to downgrade the size of that door. Sure it was cool the first time, but now it's a big pain." He lisped with every "s" he said.

Upon reaching the throne, the seat was empty. Daffy's eyes popped out. "WHAT!" he said, grabbing his eyes from the ground and putting them back into his sockets. Further inspecting, Daffy found a note on the throne. He grabbed it and read it to himself.

His eyes widened. He began screaming out the chamber and down the hall. Daffy ran to the courtyard of the castle, leaving a trail of fire behind him. In the courtyard, on the yard of a little hut, a pink pig in knight armor was picking flowers. "Ah…" Porky Pig, the Royal Knight, said. "You don't find fl-fl-flow-flo-flowers like these anymore."

Daffy ran up to Porky and quickly stopped. "Hey, Pork-chop!" Daffy yelled. Daffy's yell scared Porky, making him jump from his armor. He held his heart. "Da-da-da-Daffy. You shouldn't scare m-m-m-m-me like that."

"Listen! We have a major problem!" Daffy said. He grabbed Porky and dragged him into the hut. He closed the door, locking it with chains, advanced locks, and so on. Once they were alone, Daffy said, "Whatever is said here, stays here."

"We can't tell th-th-th-the Queen?" Porky asked.

"Not even her!"

"Wh-wh-wha-what about m-me-Melissa?"

"No!" Daffy yelled. "We don't want them getting involved."

"Involved in what?" said a female voice. Daffy's eyes widened again. He and Porky looked to the ground to spot a light yellow rabbit and a duck popping out from a rabbit hole. This was Queen Lola Bunny and her assistance, Melisa Duck. They looked at the duck and pig.

Daffy slouched and frowned. "I hate those rabbit holes." he said. Now, he would have to explain everything. Something that Daffy didn't like.


End file.
